


Touch Me

by BatchSan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis is doing it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me

She's doing that thing again, Jasper notes. She watches Lapis stretch in front of the large aquarium, the lights inside the tank casting watery reflections against her skin. Bending next to tidy the magazines on the coffee table. The whole while she hadn't taken her eyes off of Jasper. 

At the beginning of their relationship, Jasper had been oblivious to Lapis' subtle ways but Jasper was studious and she came to see through her. Her face was always carefully blank but Lapis' body spoke all the words she tried to hide or didn't always want to say. It was because of this that Jasper began to notice when Lapis was thinking of doing something either wicked or naughty.

Jasper had been particularly good lately so at least she wasn't up to mischief. It was ideal to stay off Lapis' bad side anyway. 

Finally, Lapis casually came to sit in her lap, almost as though she didn't realize the other woman was there. She stretched again, leaning back against Jasper, and shifted her legs so they were on either side of Jasper's legs. 

Jasper, thankfully, could take a hint.

Running her hands along Lapis' sides, Jasper slipped them under her girlfriend's tank top, pushing it up above her small breasts. Her calloused fingers teased already stiff nipples until Lapis squirmed, seeking something more. 

Kissing along a slender neck, Jasper slid a hand down to drag the hem of the other woman's skirt up. Beneath there was nothing stopping her hand from stroking against a wet slit, fingers gliding easily over smooth flesh. Lapis purred contently and shifted her hips when fingertips dragged playfully against her clit. When Jasper claimed the bundle of nerves with the tips of her fingers, Lapis shuddered.

"Do you want something?" Jasper asked.

Lapis sighed, softly. "I want you to touch me."

Scrapping a blunt nail over Lapis' clit, Jasper chuckled at the soft cry that followed. It grew louder when she slipped a finger into her girlfriend. A few thrusts before adding another, the heel of Jasper's hand ground against the other woman's clit. 

By now, Lapis was arced backward, her head cushioned against Jasper's shoulder. Her arms were up and she was holding onto fistfuls of the taller woman's messy hair, pulling so hard it was bordering on painful. Undeterred by the prospect of pain to her person, Jasper pumped her fingers harder until Lapis was panting so hard she thought she might faint.

When she orgasmed, Jasper removed her wet digits and rubbed soft, teasing circles around Lapis' clit. She whimpered at first, still sensitive, but she was soon begging for release. When she came a second time, she laid happily drained on top of Jasper.

"Feel better, twerp?"

Laughing, Jasper pressed a kiss to one of Lapis' hands. Craning her neck, Lapis smiled up at her girlfriend. The smile was predatory. 

"I'll be better once I hear you begging me to let you come," she replied.

Like water slipping through fingers, Lapis was on the floor between Jasper's thighs. She pressed her index finger into the damp spot in Jasper's leggings and smiled as the tall woman squirmed. 

"You're mine," Lapis said. 

Jasper didn't argue it.


End file.
